Fate
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: What happens when Pandora has suspicions of a certain "Chain" residing at the Phantomhive manor? And how does this all tie in with Oz, Gilbert, and Alice? A Black Butler and Pandora Hearts crossover. Bad at summaries, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note: Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, so please don't criticize too badly! This fanfiction is about a Black Butler and Pandora Hearts crossover. Please enjoy the very first chapter. Thank you! BTW, some of the lines are directly from the manga. Soo… yeah. Just so you know.**

**News: Just updated this chapter, making it longer. I hope it meets your standards. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler and/or Pandora Hearts. **

Chapter One

(Ciel's POV)

"_The fee for crossing has already been well paid," _The demon licked its lips gleefully. I glanced around, noticing a boy in a cage next to me. His golden blonde hair was streaked with mud, and his green eyes stared straight into my eyes, showing weakness, and fear. I mustn't show any of those emotions. I don't want any of them!

"I… I want power… Power to take vengeance upon those who put us through this!" I shriek, tears streaming down my face as I look up into the eyes of the devil. "Devil! I'll make a contract with you!" The boy in the cage next to me, was curled up and whimpering. I gave him a side glance, then turning my attention back to the demon.

"_So you will cast off the light and choose the road to Hell…" _Black smoke rose from its hands. "_Then let us carve the mark of the covenant onto our bodies. The more conspicuous its location, the greater power you will be able to wield. Now, where do…"_

_ "_Anywhere will do!" I interrupt. "I want more power than anyone else!" I shove my arm through the cage, grasping out at the air.

"_Your small frame belies your immense greed." _The demon's thumb caressed my right eye. "_Well then! The mark shall reside on that great big eye of yours, which reflects a hopeless world!" _Its hand grasps the right side of my head, the palm smashing into my eye. The last thing I think of before collapsing was the boy with green eyes.

* * *

Waking up, I rubbed my eyes tiredly as my head throbbed. That dream haunts me practically every day. What does that boy have to do with my life? Sebastian came in, with my tray of tea and breakfast. Eating my sandwich as I read the paper, I saw something that caught my eye.

"Pandora helps the Queen once more. Will this put the Queen's watchdog behind us? Or will the Phantomhives come back?"

Ugh, tabloids. Who do they think does all of England's dirty work? Such a pain.

"Young Master, we need to go pick up your cane that has finally been made," Sebastian told me, and helped me undress. Finny's strength can be quite useless at times. As he put on my cloak, I scoffed as I threw the newspaper to the ground. Leaving the manor, I thought about my dream one more time. Who was that boy, and what was he doing now?

**A/N: So… What did you think? If I need to change anything, please tell me. I will try to update as much as I can, but as long as I get at least one review… Right? Thank you for your time. Yours truly, RyomaandOz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Chigo of Hearts, ShiroKokoroChu, and Paxloria for giving me reviews! I will work hard to finish more chapters! I'm sorry if they're so short. Please tell me if you want me to make them longer. And if they're any spoilers in the story… I'm sorry… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Pandora Hearts in any way. If I did, I would have stalkers, instead of me stalking people O.o**

Chapter Two

(Oz's POV)

"Oz!" I come back to reality, seeing Alice waving her hand in my face. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I spaced out," I gave her a small grin. The memories of the demon and the boy still haunt me. I remember him, his blue hair tainted with blood, and his eyes, a beautiful crystal blue. The blue eyes that glared at me. My thoughts were interrupted by a chomp on my cheek. "Uwaahhh!" I scream, flailing my arms.

"What are you doing, you stupid rabbit?!" Gil game to my rescue, prying Alice's mouth off. I sigh with relief, rubbing my red cheek.

"He looked depressed!" Alice yelled back. "In Sharron's book, it showed a picture of a woman biting a man's cheek, and he was happy!" They were walking and arguing, as I trailed behind. We were heading towards Break's house, when Alice spotted a meat stand. "Meat!" She shrieked with delight, and ran off to ambush it.

"Wait, rabbit!" Gil chased after her. I smile, and chased after both of them. Reaching out to grab Gil's cloak, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I stopped and turned around to apologize.

"It's alright," A boy around my height, hiding his face under a dark hat replied. He stuck out his hand, and I grabbed it and was shaking it wildly.

"Really, really sorry!" I let go of his hand with a sheepish grin. And that's when I saw it, after he took of his hat, and handed it to his black-clad butler that stood next to him. A crystal blue eye, staring straight at me.

**A/N: Yes… I know… The chapters are too short… (Hides behind a random person that just happened to be there). I am just having writers block! If you have any ideas, please tell me! And I shall take them into consideration. Thank you, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am noticing that my chapters lack paragraphs, meaning, they're super short. But I don't have that many ideas! Please review or PM me and tell me what you have in mind! And if you have an idea of a summary, I would appreciate that very much. And I am very sorry if there are OOCs. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We interrupt the story with a notice. Ryoma and Oz doesn't own either Black Butler or Pandora Hearts. If the author did, you'd see "Ryoma and Oz" in place of the author's names.**

Chapter Three

Ciel's POV

How rude. There is no need for rushing down the streets of London. Still, I managed to bump into a pest. Sebastian smirks as I stick out my hand for a friendly handshake.

"Really, really sorry!" The boy exclaimed, shaking my hand as if I offered him a job. I roll my eyes under the brim of my hat. This person must be a very happy-go-lucky person.

"Now, if you excuse me," I took off my hat, and handed it to Sebastian. As I head a gasp, I decided to look up at this nuisance. Emerald green eyes, staring straight at me with fear.

Oz' POV

I couldn't believe it. He was looking me with that disregarding look once more, just like back then.

"Oz! Where are you?" Gil called out. I glance back at the boy with blue eyes one more time, and run towards Gil's voice.

"Haha, sorry Gil!" I gave one of my fake smiles. "I was distracted by another lovely girl!" I turned around to see the boy with his black-clad butler, but they disappeared, as if they were never there.

"Don't go wandering around like that!" Gil scolded me. "Because you weren't there, I couldn't stop Alice from attacking THREE more meat stands!"

"Then where is she now…?" I look behind Gil, but she wasn't there. Gil's face turned white, and ran back the way he came. I relax my face, and walk in the same direction that Gil ran off to. I do hope that the boy I saw was just a hallucination of some sorts.

**A/N: It still seems short! But actually, I was just going to make this chapter only Ciel's POV! So you readers got a bonus! I wasn't thinking of updating until I get another review… So I'm sorry! I will upload other oneshots and other stuff in the meantime. Please review! Yours truly, RyomaandOz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been thinking… If I don't update often, nobody would read my story anymore! So, I will work hard to update! And pretty please tell me if the chapters are too short. I feel like my readers aren't getting enough (Huh…)! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Here we go again… Oz, take over. "Yes, ma'am!" Oz says gleefully. "Ryoma and Oz have no part in Black Butler and Pandora Hearts whatsoever! She is only writing this for…" Oz runs off towards Ryoma and Oz, and comes back, "For the readers! Thank you, and have a great day!" (See, I'm such a nice person, I turned the disclaimers into mini stories. Look forward for the next one.)**

Chapter Four

Oz's POV

I lay down tiredly on Break's couch. It took hours for us to track down Alice, and when we finally did, she had eaten past thirteen meat stands. Of course, Gil had to pay for it all. As I rolled over onto my side, I heard a tiny _squeak_. Suspicious, I got up, and lifted one of the couch cushions. Then Xerxes Break's face appeared.

"Hello~!" Break exclaimed. I leaped backwards, falling on my butt.

"How… How did… What the heck?!" I shout. I thought my heart was going to explode for a moment. As I stopped to catch my breath, Break jumped out of the couch, handed me an envelope. "What's this?"

"Something about an invitation to… A Phantomhive manor?" Break tilted his head slightly.

"Freaky! Freaky!" Emily shrieked, perched on Break's shoulder. I inch backwards slowly, because Emily still gives me bad vibes. As I open the envelope, Alice appears at the doorway.

"What are you doing, Clown?" She asked Break suspiciously. He gave one of his cheeky smiles, and pointed at me. Alice then walked over, and plopped her chin on my shoulder. Blushing like crazy, I tried not to look at her as I handed her the letter. She scanned it quickly, and threw it back at Break.

"I would like you guys to go in my place!" Break said, "I am too busy looking over My Lady after all. And Pandora has a job for me."

"Why not?" I smiled, "It could be fun!"

"I'll have to dress up fancy again!" Alice complained. She stood up, and left the room. I then turn my attention towards Break.

"Does this have to do with Alice's memories?" I ask. Break kept smiling, although it looked strained.

"That's the issue. We don't know. But we DO know that Lord Phantomhive has something… Un-human at his place. It is possible that it's a chain, but we don't know for certain. So I am hoping you all can figure it out soon."

"May I tell Gil about this?" I look backwards, towards Gil's room. He was resting after that long chase after Alice.

"I'd prefer that you do not, because we feel that his chain is somehow connected to this. But if it is an absolute emergency, please do so," Break said. Then he left without another word. What was trapped in my mind, however, was the name. Phantomhive.

**A/N: Whooot! This is a longer chapter! I have finally accomplished my life-long goal (Jk…)! I hope it's long enough for you readers right now. But if it STILL isn't enough, please review or PM me. Thank you very much! Please review, or else I might not continue! Yours truly, RyomaandOz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: RyomaandOz, reporting for duty! I am attempting to write a long chapter today! So please, bear with me… I will do my best! And please tell me if it is STILL not long enough.**

**Disclaimer: "Umm… RyomaandOz, do I really have to do this…?" Gil blushed slightly, looking in the author's direction. "Of course!" I say cheerfully, holding up a sign. "All you have to do is read this! You can do it!" "Alright…" Gil faced towards the audience. "Everyone, RyomaandOz doesn't own either Pandora Hearts or Black Butler, even if she wishes as much as she wants." As the lights die down, and the camera shuts off, Gil runs off stage. Ciel asks, "What's up with him?" "He's special," I reply with a mischievous grin. **

Chapter Five

Ciel's POV

I signed all the documents Sebastian told me to sign, and I sling backwards in my chair. Ugh, hold a party, of all the things? What is my butler plotting? Then again, I might be able to meet that blonde once more. As I notice Sebastian standing by my door, I smile mischievously at him. And he smiles back. This is going to be one interesting day.

Oz's POV

Straightening my tie, I stand in front of the carriage, waiting for Gil and Alice. My incuse moved forward another hour the other day, and I was wondering when it would've made a full round. What would happen at the end? Spacing off in my thoughts, I leaned against the carriage for support.

"Hey," Gil said. He walked up to me, once again wearing a black tuxedo. He tied his hair back with a black ribbon.

"You look good," I grin. I could tell, behind his serious look, he was freaking out on the inside. The Gil I knew didn't enjoy parties one bit. "Do you know what the assignment is about?" I ask him, just in case.

"To go in Break's place? That lazy bum, not thinking of anyone but himself!" Gil growled, his eyebrows making the "V" shape. I laugh, and then turn my attention towards Alice, who was slowly making her way towards us. Her heels were obviously slowing her down, as Sharron forced Alice to wear the gaudiest shoes ever. Aside from that, she wore a crimson red dress, which actually reached her feet. Little roses were placed in her hair, which kept swishing side to side. In my eyes… She looked beautiful.

"Can we get going now?" Alice snarled. "I need to get out of these shoes!" Then again, it would be a while before she could be acting lady-like.

"Then, shall we go, My Lady?" I open the carriage door, imitating Break. Alice sneered at me, and stepped inside. I look at Gil, who was still standing there. "How about you, my good sir?"

"Something's up," Gil stared at my face.

"What are you talking about? Everything's alright!" I give my best cheeky smile. He continued to stare, and then entered the carriage. I sigh softly, hoping he wouldn't figure out for now. And as I enter the carriage and close the door, I kept thinking of the boy with the blue eye. But… What happened to the other one, which he was currently hiding under the eye patch?

Ciel's POV

As Sebastian buttoned up my shirt, I gently touched my eye which was marked with the contract. I wondered, what did that boy think Sebastian was, and what he was doing? Was, is he still, afraid?

"What are you thinking about, Young Master?" Sebastian looked up at me, as he placed my arms through the sleeves.

"Hmm… Nothing," I muttered, dropping my hand so Sebastian can finish. He gives one of those demonic smiles, and dusts off my chest. As I grab my cane, the boy with green eyes was burned into my mind. "Sebastian," I call.

"Yes sir?" Sebastian asks.

"Tell Mey-rin to keep an eye out for a blonde haired boy." I place my hat on my head, making sure it felt right.

"May I ask why, sir?" Sebastian straightened my coat.

"Do you dare ask you master that? I ordered you to do something, and you should do it without question!"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian knelt down, placing his gloved hand on his chest. I give a little _hmph, _and leave the room without another word.

Reader's POV

As Ciel left the room, Sebastian stayed behind for a moment, his eyes glowing, and his teeth suddenly growing sharp.

"He is thinking of the boy with the green eyes, who was there to witness our contract," Sebastian said to himself. "His soul is almost as pure as this bloody little knave. Perhaps I will be able to have a snack after all."

**A/N: You proud of me? This almost made two pages! :D Let's hear a "Woot woot!" But, if you readers still think it is NOT long enough, tell me how long you want the pages. I shall work hard for my fellow readers so they enjoy the story to their heart's content. Please review. I would like three reviews from three different people, and that will be a good enough motivation to write three more chapters. Three reviews, three chapters. It's that simple. Thank you to all who have reviewed already! I appreciate it! Yours truly, RyomaandOz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hate how I have to write different documents to turn them into different chapters… Can anyone help me with that? Or is that the only thing you can do? **

**Disclaimer: "You're on, Sebastian!" I hold up the sign once more. Sebastian turns towards the camera, and says, "Welcome, dear readers. Please read this lovely story, and you might get a surprise…" He whispers seductively. After I pull him offstage by the ear, Ciel comes and takes his place. "Ahem… Please read this lovely story, and don't forget to review. Or else I shall come and have my revenge…" After I pull CIEL offstage by the ear, I come onstage and face the camera myself. "What is wrong with these characters?! I give up!" I walk off stage. Break peeks behind the curtain, and says, "RyomaandOz doesn't own Black Butler or Pandora Hearts whatsoever. Thank you for your time." **

Chapter Six

Oz's POV

We rode silently towards our destination. Gil covered his face with his hat, so I wasn't sure that now was a good time to talk. Alice was asleep on my shoulder, so I tried to stay as still as possible. Looking out the window, I noticed that we were arriving at the Phantomhive Manor. Phantomhive. The name was still entrapped in my mind.

Ciel's POV

"Finny. Mey-rin. Have you finished cleaning up the manor?" I asks impatiently, tapping my foot against the ground.

"Y-Yes sir, we did!" Mey-rin raised her hand in a stiff salute. Finny nodded excitedly next to her. I sighed, grateful that they haven't stained anything… Yet.

"Young master, we should be having guests arrive any minute now," Sebastian opened his pocket watch.

"Please escort them inside. I have one more thing I need to check," I told him. He bowed, and walked towards the entrance. I needed to make sure… If the blonde boy was coming tonight. If so, the preparations must be ready.

Oz's POV

I take Alice's hand, and escort her up the stairs, since she was still having trouble with her shoes. Gil was wandering behind, staring up at the sky. The moon was full tonight, and it shown a beautiful beam of light onto the manor. Before I could knock, the door opened, revealing the black-clad butler. His face was so handsome, it was almost inhuman.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor," He bowed, placing his hand on his chest. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, and I shall escort you inside."

"Thank you very much!" I grin. I let go of Alice's hand, and skip inside. I turn around, noticing Alice staring very hard at Sebastian.

"What is wrong, My Lady?" Sebastian asks. Alice steps on her tippy toes, and sniffs Sebastian's neck.

"Alice!" I yell, pulling her away from him. "I am so sorry!" As I was bowing frantically at Sebastian, I thought just for a moment that I saw his eyes glow.

"It is fine," He smiles. I turn, and look at Gil. He nods, which meant he saw it too. "Let us go now." We were lead into the hall. The floor was tiled as a chess board. Guests filled the room, chatting around lively. I glanced around, hoping to notice the blue eyed boy but no luck. Suddenly, I felt as if a pair of eyes were watching the back of my head. I swing around, but no one was there.

**A/N: Sorry for the POV's switching back and forth so much. But then the stories wouldn't be as interesting! Please review, I am still waiting for two new readers! I know that Guest's comment wasn't meant to be negative. But everyone knows that Alice eats a lot! Yours Truly, RyomaandOz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Dear people who are reading my author notes, please, please, PLEASE review my stories! If you guys don't review, I won't continue! I'll just lose my motivation for this story! So all you readers out there… PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. ****A special character is included in this chapter. Please enjoy my story to your heart's content, and… REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: "Alice," I say, "Can you please do the disclaimer for me?" "Why should I do something for such a lowly human?!" Alice sneers in my face. "I will give you meat for a day if you do." I cunningly hand her a ticket to an all you can eat buffet. She stares at it, and swipes it out of my hand. "Dear readers, RyomaandOz doesn't have any connection with Pandora Hearts and Black Butler in any way besides reading and enjoying it. Now, buzz off!" Alice runs off stage, with her ticket. I smile, whispering to myself, "That one's not valid anymore."**

Chapter Seven

Ciel's POV

As I dusted off my outfit one final time, I watched as my guests dance across my chessboard. The game was about to begin.

Oz's POV

Standing by the snack table, I watched as Alice ate everything in sight. Since my throat was parched, I decided to go get a drink. Reaching for the last cup, my fingers collided with someone.

"Sorry about that!" I took my hand back as the other person took the cup.

"No problem," He tipped the bill of what seemed to be an unusual hat, with the letter F placed in the middle. He took a sip, frowned, muttered something about wanting Ponta, and then walked off. Strange lad.

"Oz," Gill called out. I stood beside him, rocking on my heels. "Where do you think this Phantomhive fellow is?"

"Shouldn't he be here? This is his manor after all," I turned around, having the feeling that I was being watched once more. But no one was there. Taking a step forward, I wandered around, until I reached the huge staircase that was in front of me. Was Earl Phantomhive up there? Is the blue-eyed boy his son? I noticed that Sebastian was up there, standing as straight as he could be. Off at my side, I heard women whispering about how handsome he was. I must admit, he was almost as handsome as I was. Alright… Maybe as handsome. Fine, possibly even MORE handsome. But there was still something suspicious about him.

"Everyone," Sebastian clapped his hands at the top of the staircase. "May I introduce the owner of the Futom Company, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." The boy stepped out besides Sebastian. He was wearing a navy blue suit, with a black bow at the collar. He wore such high heels, I thought he was going to fall over. His cane was embedded with blue diamonds, and as he was making his way down the stairs, it was so silent, you could hear the clicks of his cane hitting the ground.

"Welcome, everyone, for coming to my party," He smiled. I could tell those smiles anywhere, because I used them too. They were fake. "I appreciate you taking the time to come today. Please enjoy yourselves, and I hope to be able to talk to you today." And as he said that, he looked right at me. This is Earl Phantomhive? I just couldn't believe it.

Ciel's POV

Talking amongst my guests, I wormed my way towards Mey-rin, who was passing out the alchohal.

"Mey-rin," I said.

"Yes, young master!" She jumped up startled, almost dropping all the drinks on me.

"You keeping an eye on the boy?" I point at the blonde's direction. She nods at me, and for a moment, I saw her eyes through her glasses. "Good," I smirk, walking off. This day was going to end interestingly. And right as I was thinking this, someone's head flew across the room, and land at my feet.

**A/N: Sorry that my chapter was so short today! It is kind of like a filler chapter. I hope you guys noticed my bonus character ;) I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way. I didn't want to put that in the disclaimer though, or else it would spoil. Please review. If you are reading this story, and you haven't reviewed yet, you must know what to do. Or else… I might not update soon! Even worse, it might end up discontinued! So please, review! I am waiting for two new reviewers! You guys are lucky that I'm posting this XD Yours truly, RyomaandOz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, I have finally had the motivation to write chapter Eight! Hooray! But of course, I am still expecting more… ;3 Keep them rolling!**

**Disclaimer: (Right now, I am currently giving up on my disclaimer stories. Sorry.) I don't own Black Butler or Pandora Hearts whatsoever. They belong to Yana Toboso and Jun Mochizuki. **

Chapter Eight

Ciel's POV

The man's bloodied face was looking straight up at me. His severed neck was sliced off cleanly. Everyone around me were shrieking at the top of their lungs. Women running in circles, and men hiding behind tables. It was all a catastrophe. Eventually, I crouched over, and picked it up with my bare hands. Screams grew louder by the second. I roll my eyes, and take a closer glance at the face. It wasn't someone I knew, for sure.

"Sebastian," I said. He came over and walked to my side.

"Yes, young master?" I hand him the decapitated head, and he studied it carefully. He looked at me, knowing very well what to do, and left. Clapping my hands loudly, I tried to draw the attention of my guests.

"Everyone!" I shouted. The screeches died down a bit. "I know this is a great shock. Please do calm down, so we can figure out what is going on here." Everyone settled down, muttering quietly. What are we ever going to do now?

Oz's POV

A head. A head just rolled over the boy's feet. That isn't suspicious at all, isn't it? Gil's face was instantly pale as he saw the decapitated head, and fell unconscious. Locking eyes with Alice, I asked a mental question if we should go investigate. She nodded, agreeing with me.

"Everyone," Ciel called out to the crowd, as Sebastian took the head away. "Please go to your assigned rooms, and take some rest. Hopefully we can figure out this crisis tomorrow morning." He left with a yawn, traveling back up the stairs. Everyone looked at their slip of paper that was handed to them earlier during the party, and went up the stairs in confusion. Gil finally awoke from his nap on the ground, and wobbled over to us.

"W-what happened?" He stuttered still a bit dizzy.

"We are about to head to our rooms!" I held up a piece of paper, which had the number four on it. "It also says we might be sharing a room with a stranger… Huh." Gil shuddered, because he hated being alone with people he didn't know.

"Look, Oz! I have the number four on my piece of paper! How about you?" Alice jumped up and down, pushing herself up off of my shoulders.

"I do too! We're sharing!" We held hands, jumping up and down as if we won the lottery. Gil hid in a dark corner, all depressed. After I let go of Alice's hands, I look up at the top of the stairs, were Ciel Phantomhive was standing. His blue eye showed my reflection, and his expression was full of resentment. I walked up the stairs, and bowed politely at Ciel. "Hi, sir. I am Oz Vessalius, here in Xerxes Break's place today. Thank you very much for your hospitality."

"Hnn," He glanced at me, and whispered softly, "Let's hope no one else dies today, right, Oz?"

"Keep those fingers crossed!" I grinned.

"Yes…" He walked off, leaving me behind. There was something strange about him, that's for sure. And my instinct is that he was somehow behind this whole murder mess.

**A/N: Chapter eight, down! This was also another filler chapter, so please bear with me. I promise they will be getting longer after Chapter nine or so. Anyway, who do you think the murderer is? Please review and tell me! I can't wait to see your answers, and thank you for supporting me this whole time! I hope you enjoyed it, and can't wait for my next chapter! Polite flames accepted :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: After achieving 20 reviews… I… I am… Deciding to write chapters at least two to three pages long! Hooray! Thank you everyone for supporting me! Lovvveee the new readers! I shall work hard to update as fast as I can! But of course, there's school. If there ever is a last resort, I shall write stories IN SCHOOL. Anyway, thank you everyone! Please continue to read and enjoy it. BTW, there will be no lemon, or anything of the sort, since is kinda the chapter that Oz and Alice stay in the same room. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? Go back to chapter one if you want to read it again.**

Chapter Nine

Ciel's POV

As I was sitting upright in bed, I pondered about the incident that happened this evening. Who was that? And why was his head sliced off at MY party? This going to stain the Phantomhive family for quite a while…

"What's wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian asks, holding a candelabra to his face, giving it an eerie glow. Rolling my eyes, I sigh, and crawl under my sheets, not answering his question. He gives his usual smirk, and blows out the flames, vanishing into the darkness. After I was quite sure that he left, I sat up. Crawling out of bed silently, I tiptoed out of my room and went to my office. Time to straighten things out, and stay one step ahead of my butler. Or else, I might end up losing.

Oz's POV

Closing the door behind me, I stretch my arms as Alice headed straight towards the bathroom. They had just found the man's body a few moments ago by the kitchen, but apparently he wasn't invited, and Ciel Phantomhive didn't seem know him at all. Then again, he is a suspicious character, and so is his butler. I hope Gil and I are able to keep an eye on them, and figure out what's going on. As I sit on the edge of bed, I take off my boots and get ready for bed. Which makes you wonder… Are Alice and I going to share?!

Alice and I deciding to lay on our sides to fit into the bed. I lay there uncomfortably, while she slept on peacefully. Her face was so peaceful when she slept. She actually looked human. And she looked quite cute as well. Right after I came up with that thought, she kicked me out of bed, muttering about a stupid seaweed head. Grumbling, I picked myself back up, and tried to lie in bed again. But no avail, she pushed me out this time. Getting up once more, I stepped outside the room, to give myself some space. And that's when I heard a crash.

Reader's POV

Oz stepped by the room of the door where he heard the crash. His fingers were trembling when he reached for the doorknob. He stopped as his fingers grazed the cold metal. Should he step in? What if it was another corpse? And if he was the first one in there, and someone saw him, would they accuse him of murder? He sucked in some air, and took a deep breath out. It's all or never. As he twisted open the knob, he heard another smash. Throwing open the door, Oz laid his eyes on the head that rolled over to his side. The window on the other side of the room was smashed open, as if the assassin threw something through the window and escaped. Looking down at the face, Oz noticed that this time, it was one of the men that he had chatted earlier with. His mouth was agape as if he was screaming before he died.

Oz's POV

"Hello?" Ciel knocked on the door, and then entered, walking around the pool of blood. I stood straight up, bowing fervently at him.

"I'm sorry! I just walked in here, and found him like this… But you probably don't believe me," I dropped my head in sadness.

"Hmm," He looked down at the dead man.

Standing there awkwardly, I rub my hands together, as I watch him stare intently at the head and its body, which was lying at the opposite side of the room.

"Why does the murderer do that?" Ciel talked to himself. "Why would the killer just throw the head across the room, away from the body? Is there a reason for it?"

"Umm, uh, huh?" Confused, I look out the window, the one that was smashed open. Still thinking that the assassin could've escaped that way, I looked for a spot where he could've jumped out and landed without harm. And as I noticed a spot behind the bushes, where his feet would've land, were a pair of roses. A white one and a red one. For some reason, it reminded me of The Intention of the Abyss, and Alice. Twins, yet completely different. As I was zoned out by the window, Ciel came over to me.

"You should go to bed now. This murder happened at my mansion, so this issue doesn't involve you. Please leave now," He said with a stern face. I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Why not? I was the very first one to come to the crime scene!" I would've gotten up and slapped his face, but I did my very best to restrain myself. He gave me one of those side glances, and I swore to myself, if this isn't going to go the right way, I'm gonna personally bring out the B-Rabbit's powers, and knock him out myself.

**A/N: How was it? I don't think this chapter made very much sense… I'm sorry. I will try and edit it soon. Please give me ideas on how to edit it. And please tell me who you think the murderer is! I wanna see how many of you guys get it right! Thank you, and will wait for 5 more reviews before uploading the next chapter. Polite flames accepted :3 And hey! 1,000 words! Hooray! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, back. I'm here with Chapter 10. Very sorry that it took a while to update! I have been having writers block for this story… Hehe. I have recently heard that my constant changing POVs are getting quite annoying, so I have decided to switch the POVs every chapter. I hope this fixes the issue.**

**Update: Thank you Paxloria for telling me where I messed up... I fixed it! Sorry... My mind completely forgot to spell Bardroy's name.**

**Disclaimer: Go back to Chapter 9, read it, and move on.**

Ciel's POV

The morning was a disaster. Sebastian and I have been trying quite hard to keep the guests under control, yet they run around like lunatics. Grownups are such a pain. Yet, every time I lock gazes with the boy with blonde hair, he glares at me with his green eyes. This is not his fight, and he should keep his distance. There was another issue in the air though. I talked to Sebastian about the girl who always follows him.

"She does not feel human, yet she does at the same time. What a unique being," Sebastian said, pulling his white gloves on so he could hide the contract.

"Would she be able to place contracts onto other beings, just like devils?" I ask, hoping that this girl wouldn't cause any trouble. Sebastian smirked, and as he looked at the girl, his eyes glowed for a moment.

"Who would say?" He walked down the stairs to usher the knav- I meant guests to breakfast. As I walked down to eat as well, the green eyed boy came up to me.

"What do you want?" I closed my eyes, or the one visible to him, and rubbed my temple tiredly.

"My name is Oz," He grumbled at me. "I would respect it if you could call me that from now on."

"And so, state your business, Oz," I stress out his name, showing how I don't give any interest on this conversation whatsoever.

"Why can I not help you with this? You can't have the entire burden to yourself," Oz glared at me, wanting a part on this murder investigation. I can't have the entire burden? I have so many already, why not just add one more?

"You can help me if your butler is able to beat mine," I grin. I knew that there was no way that his wimpy, cowardly butler could beat mine. But suspiciously, he also wears all dark clothes, just like Sebastian.

"You're on!" Oz yells, jumping up in the air. "And he's not a butler, he's a valet. Now, where is he?" As he went off yelling something about a 'Gil', I needed to focus on this. He could not be the same boy in the cage. He was too… Happy. Was he scarred? Or was he just stupid in general?

* * *

After breakfast, everyone gathered in the main hall, where his butler and mine were going to fight.

"What type of battle would you like to fight at?" Sebastian asked the so-called Gil.

"Well," Gil looked off at his master, who was jumping up and down, yelling his name and waving pom-poms. Perhaps I should sell that for the Futom company; it could be quite profitable. "I would like to attempt fencing…?"

Fencing. Of all the things he could've chosen, he picked fencing. Since Sebastian teaches me fencing, I have full expectations for him.

"Here you go!" Sebastian smiled as he handed Gil a fencing sword. Gil gave a stern look in return, and grabbed sword, and stood in a position. Hmm, perhaps he wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

"En garde!" I yelled, raising my hand. Sebastian got into his position as well, holding his sword by his waist. "Allez!"

They both lunged at each other, pairing and swiping. The winner would succeed if they got to ten points. Yet so far, none have landed a blow.

"Seaweed head! If you don't win, I will punish you!" The girl with long hair screamed, distracting Gil and Sebastian tapped at his chest.

"One point," I call, and they go back to their positions. That girl, I would need more information on her. I called Bardroy and Mey-rin over, and told them their orders. They bowed, and walked off. Again, the two engaged into a full out battle of clinging of the swords. The guests oohed and ahhed as they watched this wonderful scene in front of them, taking their minds off of the murders for the moment.

"Well done, butler," Gil huffed, thrusting his sword, and Sebastian ducked.

"Same to you, Valet," Sebastian lunged forward, but Gil parried with his sword.

Sebastian then sidestepped as Gil moved forward, swiping with his sword. As they continued, I snuck out of the room, to where someone was awaiting me. Who, I wouldn't reveal it now. You must know that I don't reveal such trifle things. We both engaged in a conversation about the murders, and what we thought about it. When I returned, both were tied at nine points. How dare Sebastian let his guard down, I would have to talk to him later about it. Now, it's down to one point. Who would win, I wonder?

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry if I got the fencing parts wrong… I never fenced or learned anything about it before. How's this for the POV changes? If it is still in issue… Please review or PM me, and we can find a way to talk about it. I hope you enjoyed it, and will come back to read the next chapter. Thank you. Yours truly, Ryoma and Oz.**


End file.
